Talk:White Oak and Madison garage
Name I hate to bring this up after so much work has gone into the page, but was this referred to as White Oak Garage in the show?--Acer4666 16:49, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :No. Just the parking garage on White Oak and Madison. But there's a precedent on the article Nordhoff garage, which I don't think was referred to by that name. Plus, I think something was said some time ago about doing articles about locations even if their name wasn't specifically said. I think that's how Bauer house came out and a couple others... or so I think. Maybe I'm talking out of my a$$. Thief12 18:23, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, the unnamed locations got put into policy here, but just for ones that appeared in 3 episodes or more...and Nordhoff garage was referred to as such, by Ted Cofell at the start of the episode ("hey Kevin, something's come up, I need to meet you at Nordhoff garage" or something). ::I'm not entirely sure what to do on this, because really this is a great article which isn't doing any harm. But it may lead to all sorts of unnamed locations being created, with made up names and such...I know proudhug argued against this sort of thing in the past, but "White Oak & Madison" is a street address just as much as "18166 San Fernando Road" is - hard to know what to do!--Acer4666 18:35, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Obviously I'm not one to go against policy, which is why I created the article. But, if it's ok, I'd like to see what BlueRook and/or Proudhug have to say about possible options. But in the end, I have no problem with eliminating the article. Thief12 18:37, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::My thoughts exactly - it'd be sad to see it go, so I hope we can work something out--Acer4666 18:43, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: I love the article. None of us really want to delete it, so is it a possibility to consider loosening the inclusion for places like this if there is an identifier street name to assign to it? Also, how come White Oak was chosen over Madison? The point of the inclusion policy was to keep junk out of the project (like a grocery market that a character walks nearby) but locations like this are certainly not filler/junk, and, the article is great quality, so let's toss ideas around. 06:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Agree with BR, I love this article too. I already looked at it 3 times. No delettion please! --Station7 09:08, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::I chose White Oak because I was using the Nordhoff garage article as an example. At the time, I didn't know that the garage was actually referred to as "Nordhoff garage". Anyway, I'm glad most of you like the article, so I'm sure we can work something about it. Thief12 12:25, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Well here's my thoughts - although proudhug disagreed with it here, I am of the opinion that "White Oak & Madison" is a street address. It's used by characters to identify locations, and often in the place of something like "2127 Grand Avenue" or what have you. There are not many instances of this happening, but it would allow for article for the sporting goods shop in Day 4 (unless that has a name, I can't remember?). The only question is whether people (esp proudhug?) could stand having articles named like that. I was about to cite the wikipedia article 53rd and 6th but I see it's been marked for deletion haha!--Acer4666 09:22, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :: A crossroads is not technically a "street address" but we'll just maintain that it is a sufficient alternative to one. I believe the best course it to make the standard for these names to include both streets, so all these would be like Nordhoff/Willingham garage and White Oak/Madison garage. 15:07, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: But if the Nordhoff garage was actually referred to by that name, then that alternative shouldn't apply to it. Either way, I'm not that sure of that White Oak/Madison garage alternative. Maybe White Oak & Madison garage, or Parking garage (White Oak & Madison)? I don't know. Just throwin' suggestions around. Thief12 19:04, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thief it seems this issue has come up before, with Variel and Topanga. In that case you put duplicate information on the two articles - not ideal, but perhaps better than trying to come up with a "Variel/Topanga" or "Variel & topanga" variation? The problem of course is an edit to one needs to also be put on the other one. :::::I didn't remember that example, and I think it's actually a pretty good alternative. I think that the fact that it creates a certain duplicity can be easily controlled. So, if nobody is against it, I take your recommendation to create two separate articles for each street. Thief12 12:18, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm certainly not against that idea, as long as everyone else is happy. I'd probably suggest having a hidden edit note saying "any edits to this page must also be made to the Topanga article" or something, just to let people know--Acer4666 12:29, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::: The only issue then is that we're writing about a street and then a separate building which happens to be on that street all in the same article... twice. This would mean we'd have to duplicate this awesome page in two places? Meh I don't like it. I think minor street names should redirect to a Streets in LA type page, and then we create articles like White Oak & Madison garage for the specific, notable places. 15:27, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::If we do keep this as one article though, I think we should lose the "garage", just have "White Oak/Madison", and say it was the location of a garage in the article. For the same reason we have 23033 Pine Canyon not "23033 Pine Canyon safehouse".--Acer4666 19:29, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :So, since BlueRook mentioned it, what about White Oak and Madison garage then? We could also merge those Variel and Topanga articles into a Variel and Topanga refinery article, if it's necessary. I would also like to hear what Proudhug has to add. Thief12 19:47, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::That sounds good to me - I think there are a few other instances, I know that safa and naji's store is "on the northwest corner of stringer between flower and 3rd" but I guess we'll work out the individual titles when we get to them--Acer4666 20:00, August 9, 2011 (UTC)